My Heart Will Go On
by Samjax
Summary: Vincent goes to the hospital to visit his son. The only wish he has is not to lose him. Will his wish be granted? FnaF 4 alternate ending. Oneshot. Sequel to Forgive Me and Broken: Thanks To You.


**My Heart Will Go On**

 **I recommend listening to My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion while you read this.**

* * *

Your kids mean the whole world to you and you would be devastaited if anything ever happened to them. But even if it is their time to leave this world, you have to ask yourself one question. Are they truly gone? No they're not. The ones you love will always be with you no matter what. On the inside and in your heart, you'll always live on together. Forever.

* * *

I walked down the empty halls of the hospital to your room, a set of white lilies in my grasp. Before I came here, I asked Michelle if she wanted to come with me to see you, but your mother just sat there in her chair sobbing her eyes out. She wouldn't even look up at me and I knew the very reason why.

The image of you dangling from the jaws of FredBear still haunts me. The disturbing picture is permently burned into both my mind and my retinas. Every time I close my eyes to go to sleep, all I see is your body hanging like a wet noodle, and your brother and his three friends looking on, mortified.

It had been exactly one month since the horrible accident, the unforgettable 'Bite' of '87 as everyone's calling it. People from the diner who witnessed what your brother did were furious with him and his friends. Mr. FredBear lost his diner as well, it was closed down by the heath department. But don't worry, I made your brother pay for what he did. Now I only have you, I can't even think about what would happen to me if I lost you too.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Dr. Charleston, the doctor who did your head trauma operation, he was typing things into his computer when I walked up to him. "Dr. Charleston?" There was a tremble in my voice. He looked up from his work to face me.

"Hello Mr. Schmidt, are you here to see your son?" He asked. I nodded. He gestured tword your room. "Right in there, it's sad to see young kids pass away at such a young age, thinking about how their lives were cut tragically short. I'm a father of two sons myself Vincent, and if anything were to happen to them, then, well I wouldn't know what I'd do with myself." I could tell he knew how I was feeling right now.

I reached my arms out and hugged him, "Thank you, you know exactly how I feel." I cried on the doctors shoulder for a minute before walking into your room. There you were: your tiny head wrapped up in gauze and you laying as still as the night, but your heart was still beating. You were just unresponsive at the moment.

Just seeing the slight rise and fall of your chest was enough for me to breath in a sigh or releif. Your right arm was still clutching that plush FredBear that your brother had brought over to you three weeks ago. I myself had been coming back here everyday since you were taken up here into the ICU (Intensive Care Unit.) I placed the flowers in the empty vace on the stand next to you, the old flowers that wilted yesterday had been thrown out by the nurses. I pulled a chair up beside your bed and gently grasped your hand.

I gritted my teeth to hold back my sobs, before trying to speak. Hopefully you would be able to hear what I had to say, though I doubt it, "I'm so sorry Mike. I'm a terrible person, I could've stopped your brother, but I didn't. What kind of father am I? If I had just yelled at Jeremy to get you out of FredBear's mouth, our family wouldn't be in this position. We wouldn't be 'fractured'." Just saying that was like a heavy weight on my tounge, tears escaped my eyes and fell onto the cotton sheets.

I then remembered something, an old song that me and your mother heard when we were watching the movie Titanic way before you were born. It was called "My Heart Will Go On". I paused for a brief moment to gather up the lyrics before clearing my throat. "Ok, here we go." I told myself as I started it:

 _Every night in my dreams_

 _I see you, I feel you_

 _That is how I know you go on_

 _Far across the distance_

 _And spaces between us_

 _You have come to show you, go on_

 _Near, far, wherever you are_

 _I beleive that the heart does go on_

Looking down at you, I saw your hand trying to grip mine. I knew you could hear the words. I then continued.

 _Once more you open the door_

 _And you're here in my heart_

 _And my heart will go on and on_

 _Love can touch us one time_

 _And last for a lifetime_

 _And never let go till we're gone_

I wrapped my arms around you in a hug knowing that's what the next verse would bring.

 _Love was when I loved you_

 _One true time I hold to_

 _In my life we'll always go on_

 _Near, far, wherever you are_

 _I beleive that the heart does go on_

 _Once more you open the door_

 _And you're here in my heart_

 _And my heart will go on and on_

 _You're here, there's nothing I fear_

 _And I know that my heart will go on_

 _We'll stay forever this way_

 _You are safe in my heart_

 _And my heart will go on and on_

After finishing up that song, I wiped my eyes. I never thought that song from such a sad, tragic movie would fit this exact moment perfectly. A single tear escaped my eyes and fell down onto your arm. I sniffed, but I still held onto you. I slightly tightened my embrace on you, just in case.

You and your mother are the only things I have left. I don't want to lose either one of you. You two just complete my whole world, and you also complete me. I was now crying on your shoulder, I would give anything to not lose you. I slightly tilted my head and looked up tword the ceiling. "God, if you're up there looking down on us, please let my youngest son live. That's all I'm asking, I want to see him grow up and to have a wonderful life, not filled with worry, but with happiness. I don't want anything else, just grant me this one wish so we can be a family again."

The tears and the strong whirlwind of mixed emotions just wouldn't stop for me. This isn't how I wanted my life to turn out. I lifted my head when I felt your hand on my neck. Reeling back in surprise, I pulled back the bandages from your eyes, they were open and looking up at me. There was a weak smile on your face. "Daddy?"

I couldn't beleive it, Dr. Charleston and his team of experts only gave you a small like twelve percent chance of surviving, but here you are. I was just in aw. "Dr. Charleston! He's awake!" The doctor came rushing in. Seeing you awake and alive put a smile on his face.

"I'm amazed, in all my eleven years as a trauma doctor, I've never seen an er miracal quite like this one."

"Thank you for everything." I replied. "I've got my youngest son back thanks to you."

"It was my pleasure, I'll leave you two be, and I'm not gonna charge you for the operations. This one's on me, totally free." He winked and then left the room.

I breathed in a huge sigh of releif and then looked back up tword the ceiling. "Thank you God! You anwsered my prayers when I needed you the most." I glanced back down when I heard your voice.

"Daddy, where's Jeremy?" My blood ran cold, I couldn't let you know that I had murdered your bother and then left him dead. You would more than likely hate me for the rest of my life if I did tell you the truth.

I thought up a lie as not to hurt your feelings, "Well Mike, you see, your brother was feeling guilty about himself. So he went to go live with your grandparents to sort himself out. He just couldn't face the consequences what he had brought upon you, and the rest of our family."

I was releived when you bought the story. "I never thought my brother would ever feel guilty about the way he treated me. He treated me horribly daddy." There were tears in your eyes as you looked up into mine. Two sets of ocean blue eyes gazed into each other.

"Well don't worry, he won't be laying a hand on you ever again." I reassured you.

You sniffled and asked, "You promise?"

I nodded, "I promise. He's in a better place." You sat up and I hugged you again.

"I love you daddy." Tears of joy slid down your face. Within mere seconds, here come the waterworks for me again.

I kissed the top of your head and ran my hands through your hair, "I love you too son. And whatever happens to us, just remember, you're here in my heart and my heart will always go on."

 **A/N**

 ***crying eyes out* Hey. You. Guys. *sniffles* That was heart wrenching! And so sad, this oneshot was maybe even sadder then Forgive Me, my story on the 'Bite' victim and his brother and also Broken: Thanks to You which is told from the childs POV. For the title of this, I was inspired by the soundtrack from the movie Titanic. I watched it years ago with my grandma, and it took us four days to watch the whole thing. XD I just thought that the theme song would fit perfectly into this situation, and it did. I was even crying as I was writing this and also I was listening the song as well. This story itself was inspired by Tears of Joy by Rue the Fox. Thanks for inspiring me. As for the trauma and the ICU, I've been watching Untold Stories of the ER (which is going to come out with a new season in October of this year. I'm so pumped for it.) And I'm not sure, but lately I seem to be enjoying writing sad things. But hey we all have our own prefrences. Alright guys, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna drain the room of my tears. Until next time R &R and keep smiling! It'll get you through some sad times. Like this oneshot XD**


End file.
